


morning routine

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme prompt: "Sam, Dean, and Jo all hunt together, but she's also their sex slave. They fuck her hard every morning and fill her ass with cum, then make her wear a butt plug all day to keep their sperm in there. Bonus points if they purposefully push on it throughout the day, just to keep her horny."</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning routine

Sam wakes up to the sound of Dean coming.

Bleary-eyed and yawning, he rolls onto his side and wraps his hand around his morning wood when he sees Dean pull out of Jo's ass. Dean's dressed already but Jo's only halfway there, as though she didn't get chance to put on jeans and panties before Dean bent her over to fill her up.

Dean slaps her butt as he steps back and Jo looks to Sam with a smile. "All yours."

Sam's body moves almost on autopilot as he climbs out of bed, lets his sweats fall to his ankles, and lines himself up against Jo's waiting hole. Dean's come is already starting to trickle out of her, and he gives her a nudge, pressing her down onto her elbows to keep her ass raised.

"Today, Sam," Jo says, looking back over her shoulder. Her hair is messy in a way that's not just from sleep and Sam smirks. Dean was always grabby. "We got a rugaru to find already."

"Rugaru," Sam says. "Right." 

The hunt comes after Jo on his to do list for the day but the reminder sets the gears turning as he gives his dick a half-hearted stroke with some lube. She opens beautifully for him as always, her ass tight and slippery around his cock, and Sam smiles at the feel of Dean's come coating the way as he grips Jo's hips to thrust in deep.

She moans, blonde hair falling in waves past her shoulders as she arches to receive him, and Sam slides his hand around to feel how wet her cunt is. It's irrelevant, really -- she's only got one load inside her and so won't get to come for a while -- but he likes knowing just how worked up she is already and how long and frustrating the day's going to be.

She lets out a low sigh when he dips his fingers into her wet pussy before pounding into her ass with steady enthusiasm. Dean's come leaks out around her stretched hole with every thrust, and Sam tips her further forward as he kneels on the bed, almost fucking down rather than forward.

"You gonna wear the skirt today?" he asks and Jo grins.

" _The_ skirt? You know I have more than one, right?"

Sam does know that. He also knows she has one particular skirt that's indecently short enough to show off her pussy, ass and plug whenever she bends over, but his description of the skirt is mostly limited to what it reveals rather than what it looks like.

"Yeah," he says, "but you know the one I mean. The, uh, dark one. Denim maybe?"

Jo takes pity on him. "The short one."

Sam smiles, fucking into her faster and harder as the pressure builds. "Bingo."

"Nice to see you're so predictable," she teases, rolling her hips back into his thrusts. "I can go dig it out as soon as you're done back there."

"Hey, don't rush perfection," Sam says, squeezing her hip, and Jo laughs. 

It's more mechanics than passion in the morning -- the more adventurous activities come later -- but all three of them seem happy enough to start the day like this. Pleasure arcs through him and Sam pushes his cock fully into Jo's ass to ride out the rest of his orgasm with shallow thrusts as he adds his come to Dean's.

She moans when he pulls out, and Sam can't help but watch the way her ass tightens up at his absence, now brimming with two loads of spunk. The plugs are always to hand and Jo doesn't move from the bed as Sam selects a large one and begins to work it inside her.

"God…"

"Hey, you're wearing the skirt," he says with a grin. "We don't want anything leaking out, do we? That'd be embarrassing."

Jo laughs but doesn't bother voicing the point that bending over to show off the buttplug holding come in her ass is embarrassing enough. Sam settles it inside her, stroking over the skin of her hole and admiring the red base against her pink ass, but then steps back with a satisfied smile.

"You're good to go."

Jo's shaky when she stands, legs parted that little bit too wide as she adjusts to the plug. Sam's spent dick almost shows an interest at the thought of the come sealed up inside her but his bladder wins out and he heads to the bathroom as Dean comes out.

"Nice," Sam hears him say, and he pauses in the doorway to see Dean kissing Jo's neck while pushing on the plug. She squirms, lithe body pressed up against Dean's in an instinctive plea to be touched, and Sam disappears into the bathroom with a grin when Dean asks, "Hey, you got that skirt?"


End file.
